Beautiful Liar
by TheCandyChild
Summary: Jung Taekwoon didn't like to lie to the ones he loved. Which is why the beautiful lie he told his lover, Cha Hakyeon, was his last one. Oneshot. Based off of VIXX LR's "Beautiful Liar"
Taekwoon was quiet. It wasn't unusual for him to be quiet, but now it was more of a slightly stunned silence at the news his boyfriend, Cha Hakyeon, had just told him. Well, more like _ex-_ boyfriend now.

Because Hakyeon was getting married.

It wasn't like they had a healthy relationship going on right now. Just the night before, they've been fighting. Taekwoon replayed the scene in his head. He remembered Hakyeon screaming for him to go away, to get away from him. _Stop._ Taekwoon told himself. He was tainting the beautiful memories they'd had together just by remembering that scene. Taekwoon wanted to cherish the amazing memories they've had together and he'd rather not have a sour, bitter one replaying through his mind.

Taekwoon didn't know if Hakyeon loved the girl or not. Apparently, it was an arranged marriage. A little late for a 25 year old, but Taekwoon didn't hear or see Hakyeon protesting against it. Hakyeon, without a word, handed him a dark blue card. On the side of it, there was a blue lace with a small blue flower tied under it. A wedding invitation.

Taekwoon stared at the card in his hands. A pain and sadness that he never thought he'd experience washed over him and filled his heart. He didn't look up at Hakyeon, who had a slightly pained look on his face.

"Taekwoon, I..."

"It's okay." Taekwoon said quietly. Swallowing the disbelief and pain he felt, he looked up at Hakyeon and made sure that his eyes shone, enough so that Hakyeon couldn't see the darkness and hurt inside him. Even if it hurt to death, Taekwoon would hide behind a falsely happy mask. For Hakyeon. Hakyeon said nothing and instead walked past Taekwoon, to the right side of the bed and began packing his clothes, his head down.

And Taekwoon?

He did nothing to stop it.

* * *

 _"Taekwoon! Wait up!" A voice yelled behind him. Taekwoon didn't turn around, but he slowed in order to let Hakyeon catch up to him. He watched from the corner of his eye as Hakyeon stopped next to him. The shorter boy grinned and clapped Taekwoon on the back. "Taekwoonie~" He cooed, going in for a hug. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and pushed him away slightly, but he knew it was fruitless. Hakyeon had an iron grip._

 _Taekwoon usually wasn't a fan of a lot of physical contact in public, and even though he acted displeased with it, he never really minded Hakyeon hugging him. A single, simple touch of Hakyeon was enough to make Taekwoon's heart race like a runaway train._

Is this what love is? _Taekwoon would often ask himself whenever he caught himself thinking about the shorter, affectionate boy. Taekwoon didn't know much about the famous feeling known as 'love' because he's never fallen in love. Well, at least, not before Hakyeon entered his life like a raging hurricane._

 _Taekwoon didn't even know if Hakyeon felt the same way Taekwoon did for him, much less if he even_ swings _that way. Even if he didn't, Taekwoon supposed that he'd be...content nonetheless. Hakyeon's mere presence and voice was enough to make the quieter boy satisfied._

 _"Woonie?" Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon blinked._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"You were spacing out for a minute." He mused. "Thinking about some pretty girl, aren't you?" Taekwoon scoffed._

 _"Not particularly." He truthfully replied. The person he was thinking was pretty, but wasn't a girl. Hakyeon hummed, amused, but didn't comment like Taekwoon thought he would. Instead, he took out his phone, unlocked it, and turned on the camera. He frowned, making a displeased noise in his throat._

 _"Ugh. I look so dark," He complained. Honestly, Taekwoon didn't see why Hakyeon or the others thought of his dark skin to be so bad. Hakyeon was able to pull off the tan, almost bronze-like skin. In Taekwoon's opinion, he thought he looked better with his current skin color than if it was paler. Hakyeon brushed his bangs out of his eyes and put his arm around Taekwoon's shoulder, much to the taller boy's surprise. "Oh well. Take a selca with me, Woonie!"_

 _Before Taekwoon could protest against the idea, Hakyeon smiled and made a peace sign with the hand that rested on Taekwoon's shoulder and took the picture, capturing Taekwoon's slightly shocked expression. Hakyeon giggled. "You look so cute, Woonie." The taller boy looked away to hide his already flushed cheeks, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

 _The pair began walking again. Taekwoon honestly forgot where they were walking- was it his house or Hakyeon's? Either way, they were walking somewhere. The sidewalk was deserted, making Hakyeon and Taekwoon the only two outside. The day was a beautiful one. The very blue sky was cloudless and the sun relentlessly beat down on the two boys. Spring was present, and along with it, it brought sunnier, warmer days. Taekwoon, who had always been sensitive to heat, already felt sweat prick the back of his neck, the uncomfortable heat settling over him._

 _Meanwhile, Hakyeon was basking in the sunlight happily, not seeming to realize that the sun would just make his skin tanner than it already was. Taekwoon couldn't fathom how someone could enjoy this miserable heat, but then again, it was Hakyeon after all._

 _"Hey-"_

 _"Car." Taekwoon said, cutting Hakyeon off. He protectively and gently pushed Hakyeon out of the way, his hand on his shoulder as if trying to make sure that he stays away from the passing Hyundai. Hakyeon rolled his eyes._

 _"You don't have to do that every time. It's not like I'm gonna jump out in front of it or anything." Taekwoon scoffed._

 _"You almost got hit by a car 7 times, Hakyeon. If I weren't there to stop you from marching out into the street, you'd probably be dead by now." Hakyeon paused, then shrugged, as if accepting Taekwoon's explanation._

 _"I guess you're right, Taekwoonie." Hakyeon told him. "What would I do without you?" Taekwoon's heart skipped a beat and he immediately looked away. If the shorter boy noticed Taekwoon's flaming cheeks, he didn't comment. Instead, rather than talking about something else, he smiled brightly and hugged Taekwoon close._

 _"Lets never let each other go, okay?"_ _  
_

* * *

Taekwoon stared at his reflection in the mirror, cold droplets of water running down the side of his face and dripping from his chin. Some of his hair was wet from the water he splashed on his face, and his skin was deathly pale- paler than it usually was. With his black clothes, jet black hair, and paper-white skin, it seemed as if Taekwoon was devoid of any color.

He inhaled and exhaled, his breaths shaking a little as he did so. _Get a grip, Jung Taekwoon,_ He silently told himself. But even so, as he stared at his ghostly reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but ask himself:

Will it really make Hakyeon happy if he let him go?

The memory of that hot Spring day was one that he could recall as if it were yesterday, even though it was many years ago. It was obvious that Hakyeon never wanted Taekwoon to leave his side.

But that was when they were in highschool. In other words, long ago. Why would Hakyeon even _remember_ such a silly and ordinary promise as that one? Taekwoon shook his head lightly.

Letting Hakyeon go would be the right choice for both of them. He hadn't imagined a life without Hakyeon yet, but he still hoped that even if he was miserable and heartbroken and as lonely as ever, that Hakyen would still be happy. So that Taekwoon's lie can at least shine, even if it was just a little bit.

Keeping Hakyeon here, with _him_ , when he had a beautiful, breath-taking, wealthy bride waiting for him? It made Taekwoon feel sick. Taekwoon didn't want to be selfish. Hell, Taekwoon would completely throw himself away if that's what it took for Hakyeon to be happy.

But there was another side to Taekwoon. The selfish side of him. The scared side of him. The side of him that wanted to kick, scream, and fight tooth and nail for his love. The side of him that didn't want to let Hakyeon go.

 _But I'll let you go. Even if my heart is the same and you still possess it,_

 _I'll let you go._ _  
_

* * *

The two were quiet.

It was the day before Hakyeon's wedding.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon sat across from each other, an oak table separating them. Taekwoon's heart pounded in his chest, but on the outside he forced himself to remain calm and emotionless. Taekwoon ran a hand through his jet black hair while Hakyeon stared at him, eyes surprisingly dull.

That didn't help mend Taekwoon's damaged heart mend one bit. He was used to seeing Hakyeon's eyes full of some emotion, god, _any_ emotion at all. It hurt to see the once bright, energetic, shining eyes dull and devoid of feeling.

Hakyeon slowly slid his hands over to Taekwoon's. Never did he want to take them and hold them more than he did at that moment. But he didn't.

He slid his hands back so that Hakyeon's fingertips didn't even touch his, though they were close. Hakyeon, with a look of defeat and hurt on his face, took his hands back slowly.

And something inside Taekwoon- the something that held his beautiful lie up and kept the truth from pouring out- wavered for a moment. Like a dam holding back a wall of water, just a small drop slipped through the crack.

And like a fool, Taekwoon lunged forward and grabbed Hakyeon's hand tightly.

 _What am I doing?_ He thought. _I can't let go. Why can't I let go? He's better of without me. So why am I being to selfish?_ Hakyeon looked at him, for the first time since the whole situation began, a small, shred of hope in his eyes.

"The key..." Taekwoon ended up choking out quietly. The small flicker of hope in Hakyeon's eyes extinguished, like that of a flame that had a damp towel thrown over it. And with an aching heart that hurt to death, Taekwoon let go of Hakyeon's hand.

It took Hakyeon a moment to find the key to the house they shared together. But when he finally did, he set it on the table and slid it to the middle.

This was the part where Taekwoon was supposed to take it.

But like a coward, he hesitated.

The sudden urge to throw the key off the table overwhelmed him, but even so, he kept the smiling mask on for Hakyeon. He seemed to notice Taekwoon's struggle and reluctance to take the key.

"Taekwoonie...please. I-"

"It's alright if you leave me." Taekwoon told him quietly. "I think it's best for you if I end it here." Hakyeon stood up abruptly, the chair scraping across the wooden floor with a loud shriek. He pulled Taekwoon up by his collar, and for a minute, Taekwoon thought that he was going to hit him.

He couldn't say that he wouldn't blame him.

But, instead, he felt cold hands caress his cheek. He looked to find Hakyeon, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Taekwoon with a broken look.

"Take it back! Take back what you just said!" He wailed. "Woonie...please... _take it back_..." Hakyeon sobbed. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell to floor, bringing Taekwoon down with him.

Seeing Hakyron like this- a sobbing mess on the floor as he held Taekwoon tightly- wasn't the future Taekwoon envisioned. He thought he'd be angry, maybe a bit bitter...but not like this. It felt like a sin, witnessing Hakyeon in this state. He was like a lonely, tied up dog- all alone and being neglected. Knowing that he made him like this sent a stab of guilt through Taekwoon.

He wanted nothing more than to comfort him and tell him it was all going to be okay somehow, but he refrained from doing so. "I...want you to be happy." He told him. "It's okay if you leave me. Please, Hakyeon, go. You'll be late to meeting your...bride." _Liar. Liar. What a pitiful, beautiful lie._

"Taekwoon, I don't...I..." Hakyeon looked like a lost puppy, confused as to where to go and what to do. Taekwoon swallowed his tears and feelings to let him go. He wouldn't hang onto him, no matter how much he wanted to. For Hakyeon to be happy, he needed to do this.

"Go." He commanded, voice trembling ever-so-slightly. Even when Hakyeon shakily rose to his feet, he looked uncertain. _What? What are you doing?_ Taekwoon thought as he watched Hakyeon tremble, more tears overspilling onto his cheeks. _Go. Why are you hesitating? This is_ me _, don't hesitate. Hurry and go. Leave me already._

As if reading his mind, Hakyeon slowly turned around and began to shuffle toward the door. Taekwoon smiled a small, bitter smile that resembled a crack in a smiling mask. This was the last time for Taekwoon to give Hakyeon the last bits of his heart before it was too late, to serve as one last reminder of the ending of their beautiful relationship before it withered and fell apart.

 _No,_ Taekwoon thought. _The fact that we once loved each other is beautiful, even if it's just a faraway, hazy memory in the distance._

"You must live better than me when you're married," Taekwoon choked out. "Promise."

Hakyeon turned around.

Taekwoon's heart skipped a beat.

Hakyeon smiled and strode over to him, resting his hand on his cheek.

"Don't tell stupid lies, Woonie. I'll always be with you."

* * *

It was a beautiful pain, letting Hakyeon go.

Swallowing his tears and putting on a smiling mask, when it was all over, he felt relieved. He hoped Hakyeon didn't worry about him.

 _Why would he worry?_ He thought as he gazed at the wedding from afar. It was a park wedding, the trimmed, healthy green grass and beautiful evening with the full moon shining down upon the world making the scene seem beautiful. And yet, for Taekwoon, it was painful.

Hakyeon's bride was beautiful. She was a year younger than him, being 24. Her long dark brown wavy hair was half up and half down, wavy locks coming down to frame her heart-shaped face. Her skin was crystal clear and pale, as pale as snow. Her eyes were wide and a rich chocolaty brown color filled with innocence and purity. Her cheeks had a natural pink to them, the same color as her plump pink lips, and she was about 5'5. She looked wise, but she also looked like the type of person who'd do cutesy-type of things to make people smile. She was Hakyeon's exact type.

Taekwoon watched as the priest turned to Hakyeon's bride, who said something with a nod, then to Hakyeon. He hesitated for a moment, eyes scanning the crowd before responding as well. The priest said something else, pausing to look at the crowd, then finally said one last sentence before Hakyeon and his bride leaned forward, their lips meeting. Even from where he stood, Taekwoon could hear the happy cheers from the guests below.

And he turned away and walked.

And walked.

Until he could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and washing up ashore, the feel of the sand under his feet and between his toes. A breeze drafted by, chilly and crisp, and Taekwoon closed his eyes as the wind seemed to gently brush strands of hair away from his face.

He always found the beach to be comforting in some odd way. Perhaps it was because of the water that was home to so much life was at his fingertips, crashing against rocks. Maybe it was the seagulls, their squawks reminding him that freedom in the world was still truly there.

He paused.

It was over.

His Hakyeonie belonged to another now.

He smiled a small, defeated, broken smile. He was relieved that at least now, while he stood in solitude with only the waves and brightly twinkling stars accompanying him, he no longer had to wear a pitiful mask.

It was exhausting. He had to smile, to pretend that he didn't care about Hakyeon's marriage and play the role of the smiling, happy, supporting and understanding character when, really, all he wanted to do was hold Hakyeon close and never leave his side again.

He spent so much time saying that he wanted Hakyeon to be happy and that he didn't care.

There were times when he tried to convince himself that it was okay for Hakyeon to leave. And he believed it. It was now that he realized that he was lying to himself all along. He didn't want to seem selfish. He didn't want to seem possessive. He didn't want Hakyeon to think of him as a bad person. And so, he hid his behind a beautiful, pleasing lie instead.

Taekwoon stared at the waves. He often used to go to the beach with Hakyeon. Sometimes they'd have picnics, sometimes they simply came to look at the scenery together.

He probably wandered to the beach because it reminded him of Hakyeon. It was...pathetic.

The full, heavy, crushing realization came upon Taekwoon and he ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip as he sank to his knees. He told himself to quit being a baby, but Taekwoon was just emotionally...drained.

And so, a single tear from his eye. Then another. And another.

It was then that the beautiful- no, the cowardly- liar finally cried.

 _ **Ahhh, my first Neo fic...it's probably not good, so I apologize for that. As you can see, it's based off of VIXX LR's Beautiful Liar (both the video and lyrics) and I hope you enjoyed. Please, please comment on what you thought of it, thanks!**_


End file.
